Harry Howlett
by bloody james rackham
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait pas été le premier à attaquer les Potter ? Et si un groupe de mutants bien connus passaient par là ?   Résumé pourri je sais , rating M par précaution , pas pour les fans de James et Lily
1. Chapter 1

Harry Howlett

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter avait eu un frère que ses parents lui auraient préférés? Et si il n'avait pas était élevé par les sorciers mais ... par des mutants ?

Je sais je suis nul en résumé , lisez ce sera plus simple ^^

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling il en va de même pour les personnages des Films X men .

Je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire, qui n'est écrite que pour le plaisir

**Rating: M **(par précaution )

_**Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.**_

_**Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.**_

Note de l'auteur :Dans mon histoire Harry à 1 an de plus que dans l'histoire originale 

Chapitre 1:Tragédie et débuts d'une nouvelle vie

En Juillet 1979 , James et Lily Potter devenaient les heureux parents d'un bébé :Harry James Potter .Un an plus tard ils eurent un autre enfant William Maximillian Potter .

Contrairement à son grand frère__Harry , William était le portrait craché de son père : les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux ...

De son côté Harry avait les yeux de sa mère , des yeux verts , d'un vert émeraude fascinant voire même envoûtant ...

Malgré le fait qu'il soit l'aîné , l'héritier de la famille Potter , les rares personnes qui faisaient attention à lui étaient Remus Lupin ; un des meilleurs amis de ses parents; et l'elfe de maison des Potter , Nany .

Son cadet quand à lui monopolisait l'attention de ses parents et de leurs amis , et si par malheur son frère demandait quelque chose : un conseil , un câlin ou même un regard , William faisait en sorte de détourner l'attention de tous , si bien qu'au fil des mois, son grand frère s'isolat de plus en plus dans les livres , la seule manière qu'il avait d'être heureux .

La seule personne autre que les elfes de maisons qui s'en apercevait était son parrain , mais malgré ses tentatives pour que ses amis se rendent compte qu'ils perdaient peu à peu leur fils , rien n'y fit , car dans le coeur de James et Lily leur enfant, était simplement jaloux de leur petit trésor ...

Un soir d'Octobre, un an plus tard , un groupe de personnes déambulaient dans la rue principale de Godric's Hollow , et ils étaient apparement à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un ...

- Tu es sûre que c'est bien dans cette ville ? grommela une voix rocailleuse

- Le Professeur a été clair , il a senti un mutant dans cette ville ... assura une seconde voix , plus douce que la première

-C'est sûr que c'est d'une précision hors norme : " dans la ville " heureusement que ce n'est pas une megalopole , parce que sinon qu'est ce que ce serait ... Au fait il a quel âge celui qu'on cherche ? demanda la première voix

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Très simple, le village me fait plus penser à un endroit pour finir ses jours ... Donc à moins de chercher un mutant ..

- Ou une coupa la seconde

-D'accord , a moins de chercher un ou une mutant-mutante de quatre vingts piges, je vois pas ce qu'on fait là !

-Ororo Et si il était chez ses grrrands-parreeennnts ? intervint une voix à l'accent roulant

- Il marque un point là admit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs

- A voir a voir ...

- Logan admet que Piotr n'a pas tort gronda gentiment Ohroro

- Ok ok j'admet , Métalovitch n'as pas tort

Un rideau s'entrouvrit sur leur passage , un homme d'une quarantaine d'années scrutait la rue comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un de loin

- C'est peut-être nous qu'il cherche annonça Logan

Le groupe se dirigea vers la porte et frappa et un instant plus tard elle s'ouvrit

-Bonsoir Monsieur , nous somme de l'Institut Xavier-Lencher (dans ma version les deux ne se sont pas séparés voir personnages X Men pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas . (Si si y en a )) et nous avons entendu dire que votre enfant pouvait correspondre à nos critères d'inscription . Pouvons-nous rentrer ?

-Bien sur , bien sur entrez je vous en prie invita l'homme

Nathalie ? Tu peux venir ma chérie s'il te plaît ? Des gens aimeraient te parler , rejoins nous au salon d'accord?

-Oui oui ! J'arrive , j'arrive annonça une voix enfantine en dévalant les escaliers

Une fois tous installés dans ledit salon , la discussion commença

-Je me présente Miles Cuppet, et vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle Ororo Munroe ,voici Piotr et Logan

Une petite fille arriva comme une fusée sur les genoux de son père et qui se présenta : Moi je m'appelle Nathalie dit elle en souriant

-Nathalie , ma puce , ces gens aimerait nous parler d'une école c'est bien ça ?

- L'institut part de la maternelle pour aller jusqu'à la fin des études universitaires commença Ororo

- Excusez- moi de vous interrompre coupa le père mais les frais de scolarité doivent être exorbitants , est-ce que je me trompe ?

-En fait l'Institut est grrrrratuite rectifia Piotr , étant donné que tous n'ont pas les moyens d'accéder aux meilleurrrrres univerrrrrsités à cause de manque d'arrrgent, Messieurs Xavier et Lencherrrr ont ouverrrrrt cet institut pourrrr jeunes surrrrdoués de tout âges

-Ah s'étonna Miles , mais c'est fantastique ! Mais ma fille n'est pas surdouée ,je doute qu'elle puisse intégrer votre institut

-Nous pensons le contraire , si le professeur a estimé que votre fille avait un talent unique, c'est que c'est vrai , il ne se trompe jamais affirma Logan avec un demi sourire

- C'est quoi ce dont vous parler ? questionna la principale intéréssée

-Une école pour les gens avec des dons que les autres n'ont pas , ça t'interesserait d'y aller? demanda Ororo ?

-Bah voui pourquoi pas répondit la petite

-Mais si elle ne s'y plaît pas est ce qu'elle pourra revenir ? s'inquiéta son père

-Bien surrrrr le rasurra Piotr , l'Insitut n'est pas une prrrrrisssonnn ,elle peut même rrrrevenirrr chez vous pourrr les vacances , mais je ne doute pas que votrrrre fille s'adapterrrraaa vite

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu veux y aller ?

-Oki d'ac si je peut revoir mon papa pendant les vacances ! s'enthousiasma l'enfant

-Et bien dans ce cas ...

Soudain une explosion retentit et des cris déchirèrent la nuit , une maison était en flamme

-Tornade emmène la gamine , je vais voir ce qui se passe cria Logan avant de se précipiter vers le lieu de l'incendie

Laissant le reste du groupe interdit pendant quelques secondes , piotr se ressaisit et courut à la suite de son ami

-Bon et bien sur ce Nathalie bienvenue a l'Institut Xavier- Lencher pour jeunes talents s'exclama Ororo

-Vient ma chérie nous allons préparer tes affaires annonça Miles en prenant sa fille par la main

Chez les Potter , tout le monde semblait avoir oublié le jeune Harry James Potter

Alors que William se faisait dorloter par ses parents, Harry quand à lui était dans la cuisine en compagnie de Nany qui le faisait manger.

Cette dernière étant en colère contre ses maîtres qui accordaient plus d'importance à l'un de leur fils ; qui était soit dit en passant un véritable monstre .

Un bruit d'explosion la sortie de ses pensées

-Je pense que ça vient du dessus pensa a voix haute l'elfe de maison

-Dehut ? babilla Harry

-Non jeune maitre vous n'irez pas au dessus , ça peut-être dangereux lui dit sa nourrice

-PRENDS WILLIAM ET COURS LILY JE VAIS LES RETENIR ! beugla James

Alors que Nany tentait de retenir Harry ,celui-ci utilisa pour la première fois la magie , et disparut

-Maître Harry où êtes vous donc ? se lamenta l'elfe , quand elle s'aperçu que tout était silencieux au dessus , elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée ,et quand elle arriva essouflée a l'etage ,elle n'en cru pas ses yeux: James Potter était allongé par terre inconscient, deux cadavres de mangemorts devant lui , le rez ce chausée en flamme

Ne voyant toujours pas Harry , Nany s'estima soulagée .Ce soulagement pris fin quand elle entendit le cris de sa maitresse a l'étage...

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de William , elle vit sa maîtresse se faire catapulter contre le mur opposé par un individu entièrement vêtu de noir ,encapuchonné de façon a ce que l'on ne voit pas son visage .

Ne restait dans la pièce que Harry et son frère, ainsi que l'encapuchonné .

Nany savait qu'elle risquait de mourir , mais elle se devait d'aider son maître c'était son devoir en tant qu'elfe au service de la Maison Potter , elle s'interposa entre les enfants et l'homme .

Homme qui lui reserva le sort de Lily , à savoir un magistral vol plané contre un mur .

Quand Harry comprit que l'encapuchonné venait de faire du mal à la seule amie qu'il ait jamais eue , il le chargea et lui donna une série de coups de poings ... qui ne firent strictement rien vu le gabarit du jeune garçon qui se retrouva lui aussi proprement assommé.

William, lui, braillait de toute la force de ses poumons , se cachant sous son lit .

Quand Logan pénétra en courant dans la maison en flammes, les premières choses qu'il vit furent les corps étendus de trois hommes , ne perdant pas de temps il traina le seul en vie a l'exterieur et retournant dans la fournaise , il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant a l'étage .

Gravissant les escaliers aussi vite que possible, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme dont il ne pouvait distinguer les traits à cause de son capuchon noir

- Hey mon pote , tu te rends compte que tout va bientôt s'ecrouler ici ?C'est dangereux, faut sortir lui lança Logan

- Je ne pense pas pauvre moldu , les seuls qui vont mourir seront cette famille et toi , ça t'apprendra a te mêler des affaires des autres ! siffla l'individu

AVADA KEDAVRA !

Seuls les reflexes animaux de Logan lui permirent d'éviter le rayon vert qui alla se fracasser contre le chambranle de la porte

- Tu veux jouer ? Et bien on va jouer rigolo d'mes deux grogna-t-il en faisant jaillir ses griffes de ses phalanges

-Quelles sont ces choses ? s'etrangla l'interpelé en fixant les lames de métal

-Un cadeau du ciel en fonction des situations , tu veux les voir de plus près peut-être ? rugit son adversaire

L'enpapaouté de service évitat les griffes qui taillèrent en pièces le radiateur se trouvant derrière lui

-T'es fort pour esquiver mon mignon , mais est ce que tu sais faire quelque chose d'autre ? Comme attaquer ? se moqua le mutant

S'en suivit un combat acharné opposant le mutant au sorcier , aucun ne semblait ne vouloir céder ne serait-ce qu'un seul centimètre de terrain à l'adersaire ,saccageant les pièces de l'étage ...et tout les deux avaient complètement oublié que la maison danq laquelle ils se trouvait brûlait allègrement pendant ce temps

Quand tout à coup , une poutre du plafond tomba sur eux , les deux combattants durent s'écarter , le sorcier en profitant pour lancer à son nouvel ennemi un Stupéfix qui étourdit Logan suffisament pour que l'autre approche et se prépare à jeter un sortilège de mort

Harry émergea doucement de sa torpeur pour se rendre compte que des gens se battaient, et quand il vit que l'homme sans capuche était vulnérable, il se précipita devant lui aussi vite que lui permirent ses petites jambes et au moment où le sort était lancé , Harry tenait la main de Logan

Ce dernier voyant l'enfant se précipiter vers lui voulu lui dire de partir mais il n'en eu pas le temps , le sortilège de mort était lancé et le petit être qu'il ne connaissait pas lui tenait la main quand une lumière verte éblouissante l'aveugla , suivi d'un cri de pure agonie de la part de son opposant qui s'enfuit en se tenant le torse , comme si ce dernier allait se séparer de son corps

Piotr arriva enfin devant la maison en flamme et y entra sans hésitation , avec pour seul objectif d'aller porter secours aux gens qui vivait ici .

Quand il eut fait le tour de la maison au pas de course , il se précipita à l'étage vérifiant chaque pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne .

Quand il arriva devant une des dernières pièces, il vit un couple avec un enfant et une espèce de créature rabougrie apparement sonnée

-Vous devriez vous dépêcher de sortir tout va bientôt s'écrouler , dites moi il ne reste plus personne à part vous ?

-Non répliqua sèchement James, il n'y a plus personne

- Maître Harry n'est pas avec nous Maître James ! Nous devons le retrouver ! Il le faut ! couina la créature en s'aggripant au pantalon de son maître

-J'ai dit qu'il ne restait plus personne , maintenant viens elfe, si Harry n'est pas avec nous c'est qu'il est mort ! lui répondait James d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique

-Si il n'y a plus personne ,dégagez d'ici , moi j'ai un ami à retrouver , il doit être quelque part par ici lui lança Piotr avant de partir vers les dernières pièces de l'étage au pas de course , si bien qu'il ne vit pas la famille Potter disparaître dans un pop qui passa inaperçu au milieu des craquements de la maison en partie détruite.

Enfin quand il arriva dans la dernière pièce il put voir la main de son ami dépasser des décombres , à ce spectacle son sang ne fit qu'un tour , il se jeta sur les gravats en les dégageant le plus vite possible

-LOGAN ! hurla Piotr , Aller me fait pas un coup pareil , tu vas pas clamser ici hein ?

Soudain , la main se contractant et un corps commença a émerger des décombres , corps qui apartenait bien évidemment au dit Logan ,qui tenait dans ses bras un petit corps inerte.

-C'est qui le petit ?demanda le géant

-Au fait je vais bien merci Metalboy se moqua le questionné

-Avec un squelette comme le tien , et tes capacités je m'en faisais pas ricana le moqué

-Cela te dérange -t-il si on discute de ça plus tard ? Je sens la température monter

D'un commun accord les deux amis s'échappèrent de la ruine embrasée avec leur petit colis

Ororo accompagnée de Nathalie se précipita à la rencontre de ses deux compagnons , elle fut d'autant plus étonnée de voir l'enfant dans les bras de Piotr .

-Alors que c'est-t-il passé ? Vous avez trouvé des survivants ?demanda la jeune femme

- J'ai vu un couple avec un enfant et un chose bizarre partir après m'avoir assuré qu'il ne restait plus personne de vivant dans la maison , et quand j'ai enfin trouvé Monsieur qui roupillait sous des morceaux de murs avec un enfant dans les bras

- Les ordures ! Ils ont abandonné leur gosse sans chercher à le retrouver ! Bande de lâche ! vitupéra Logan

- Attends , Piotr tu en es sûr à cent pour cent de ce que tu avances? questionna Ororo

-Aussi sûr que possible, le père m'a dit que si il n'était pas là c'est qu'il était mort

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On l'emmène avec nous ? demanda Nathalie

-On va pas le laisser seul de toute façon ,direction l'Institut affirma Logan

Après un voyage relativement calme grâce au jet de l'Institut , ils arrivèrent a bon port .

Après avoir été acceuillie par les deux directeurs ,Charles Xavier et Eric Lencher ,Nathalie fut conduite à sa chambre par une amie d'Ororo , le professeur Jean Grey .

Une fois la petite hors de vue , les deux hommes se retournèrent vers les adultes et l'enfant endormie.

-Il me semblait n'avoir détecté qu'un mutant , qui est cet enfant ?demanda Charles

Après une description des évènements de la nuit passée , ainsi qu'une batterie de test médicaux le verdict était pour le moin étrange

- Comment va -t-il ?demandèrent en choeur Piotr et Logan

- Tu n'as vraiment vu qu'une lumière verte et senti la main du petit qui tenait la tienne ?demanda Charles

-Oui Professeur , pourquoi que ce passe-t-il ?

-C'est très simple mon cher Wolverine enchaina Eric , le petit ;à par on ne sait quel procédé; dupliqué tes pouvoirs ...

-Comme Malicia interrompit Logan

-Non pas comme Malica , pour elle la copie des pouvoirs est temporaire ... Le petit à toutes , et je dis bien TOUTES tes petites spécificités acheva Charles

-C'est à dire s'etrangla Logan

Les professeurs leur montrèrent les radios qu'ils avaient faites de l'enfant,et à l'éffarement de certains et la surprise de tous , ils purent voir que le squelette de l'enfant était entièrement recouvert d'adamantium et , comme Logan possédait des trois griffes rétractables à chaque main

- C'est ... impossible bégaya Jean

-Il a aussi hérité de ton pouvoir de régénération Logan pouffa Charles

-Ce qui veut dire ... commença Piotr

-Ce qui veut dire que cet enfant a les memes capacité que Logan ... acheva Lencher

-Mon dieu , mon dieu répétait en permanence Logan en se frottant le crâne


	2. Chapter 2:Neuf ans plus tard

Chapitre 2

9 ans plus tard

Alors que dans un vaste chambre un jeune garçon dormait profondément, une forme sombre apparut au plafond , et se deplaça le plus furtivement possible vers le lit , jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'enfant ... soudainement et avant que le garçon n'ait pu réagir , l'ombre se jetant sur lui avec une certaine grâce féline , pour réveiller a proie ...à grand renforts de chatouille

-DIABLO ! hurla péniblement l'enfant à cause des rires qui lui entrecoupaient la gorge

-Joyeux anniversaire frangin , au fait tu devrais faire réviser tes sens animaux , parce que là ils valent pas un pélo ajouta ledit Diablo avec un air amusé

-Mouais , tu parles ,et c'était une raison pour me sauter dessus comme sur un steak bien cuit ? râla Harry

Car c'était bien Harry , un Harry de onze ans désormais .

Profitant du fait que son frère se soit éloigné de lui , il alla tirer les rideaux , et une fois cela fait , il pût regarder son "agresseur" sans avoir besoin de plisser les yeux .

De son âge , avec un corps fin et agile , entièrement bleu ; aussi bien la peau que les cheveux ; ses mains ne comportait que trois doigts , il en allait de même pour ses orteils

Beaucoup de choses avaient changées en neuf ans , premièrement il avait enfin une vraie famille ...

**Flash-Back :**

**Neuf ans en arrière**

**Harry se réveillait doucement , il regarda tout autour de lui : tout était blanc ou métallisé avec un odeur qui piquait un peu le nez .**

**Il avait mal dans tout le corps , comme si son corps avait été passé au rouleau compresseur.**

**Une jeune femme rousse arriva dans la pièce et se dirigea vers lui **

**-Tu es réveillé ? Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la jeune femme **

**-Ai mal gémit Harry **

**-Où ça ? Dit moi tout ... Je m'appelle Jean Grey expliqua Jean**

**-Partout , comme si j'avais un corps en métal , mais c'est pas possible , si ? questionna l'enfant **

**- Je vais tout t'expliquer ...commença Jean**

**-Tu est un mutant mon garçon coupa un vieil homme avec un sourire franc sur le visage**

**-Un quoi ? s'inquièta Harry **

**- Un mutant , un humain avec des capacités uniques que les autres n'ont pas , tu à part cependant , un autre mutant possède tes capacités **

**-Qui ça ? **

**-Moi annonça une voix roccailleuse , je m'appelle Logan , et par un tour de passe passe , toi et moi avons désormais les mêmes pouvoirs gamins **

**- Je m'excuse répondit faiblement Harry **

**-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'étonna Logan **

**- Bah je vous ai volés vos pouvoirs non ? **

**- Non bien sûr que non , tu les as juste répliqués , moi j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs rigola Logan **

**-Et c'est quoi comme pouvoirs ? s'intéréssa Harry **

**- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mom... argumenta Logan**

**- Une démonstration vaut mieux que mille explications Wolverine , de plus il s'en apercevra bien assez tôt non ? proposa Eric **

**- D'accord ,d'accord mais si il tombe dans les vappes faudra pas se plaindre répliqua Logan **

**-Pourquoi je tomberais dans les pommes ? commença Harry **

**Brusquement Logan fit jaillir ses griffes de ses poings !**

**Harry hurla de terreur et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures de son lit .On l'entendait clairement sangloter en répétant : Je suis un monstre , je suis un monstre , je suis un monstre**

**-Qu'est ce que je disais ? On lui montre le reste peut-être ? La régénération ? Histoire de définitivement le traumatiser ? s'emporta Logan **

**-J'ai peut-être une idée... intervint une nouvelle voix plus calme , plus sereine.**

**Harry commença la voix , tu n'es pas un monstre , pas plus que nous d'aileurs.**

**-Qui êtes vous s'étonna Harry , je vous entend dans ma tête **

**-Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et je suis aussi un mutant continua la voix**

**-Mais ..**

**-Je suis le co créateur d'une académie pour les mutants , un havre de paix où les notres ont accès à l'éducation et ont une vie normale , aimerais-tu venir avec moi pour les voir ? demanda Charles**

**-Ou..Oui je veux bien articula l'enfant**

**-Bien , maintenant sors de ton lit et rejoins moi tu veux bien ?**

**- D'accord Charles**

**Sur ce Harry ,se dégagea des couvertures, se leva sous le regard étonné des autres occupants des lieux et se dirigea vers l'ascensceur comme si ,étonnement , il connaissait déjà le chemin **

**-Gamin tu sais où tu vas ? l'interpella Logan **

**-Tout doux Wolverine , Charles prends les choses en main ,et je ne doute pas qu'il réussira certainement mieux que nous à expliquer sa nouvelle condition au petit **

**-Si tu le dit , dit Logan d'un air dubitatif**

**Après avoir pris l'ascensceur , et être guidé par la voix de Charles jusqu'au bureau , Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller: partout il voyait ou entr'aperçevait des gens de tout âges qui avait des capacités étonnantes , certains avaient une apparence humaine , d'autres non **

**Quand enfin il arriva devant Charles , il réalisa que si les gens qui n'avaient pas l'air humain en apparence étaient acceptés , alors lui aussi le serait **

**-Bienvenue à l'Institut Harry , bienvenue dans notre Charles avec un sourire **

**Et pour la première fois l'enfant put entendre la voix du Professeur mais aussi il se senti à l'aise , à sa place.**

**Entrèrent dans le bureau , une femme bleue avec les cheveux rouges , un petit garçon à la peau aussi bleue que celle de la femme ;avec seulement trois doigts a ses mains et qui tenait la main de la femme comme on tient la main de sa mère ; ainsi que Logan**

**-Je vois que tout le monde est là , Harry je te présente Raven et son fils Kurt ,et je crois que tu connais déjà Logan n'est ce pas ? présenta Charles **

**-Bonjour dirent simultanément Harry et Kurt**

**-Si c'est pas mignon s'amusa Raven **

**-Bonjour Madame s'enpressa de rajouter Harry **

**-Et moi j'ai pas droit à un bonjour ?s'indigna Logan **

**-Je t'ai déjà vu tout à l'heure répliqua Harry **

**-Petit et déjà teigneu ... j'adore approuva Logan**

**-Vois-tu Harry , tout les enfants ou étudiants présents ici ne sont pas toujours acceptés par leur famille d'origine , beaucoup sont rejetés ... En arrivant ici , ils ont l'opportunité d'avoir une famille ... J'aimerais donc te proposer quelque chose si tu es d'accord bien sûr expliqua Charles **

**- Vous voulez que je fasse partie d'une famille s'étrangla Harry dont les yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes**

**- Oui acheva Charles**

**-J'accepte répondit directement Harry **

**Mais qui va vouloir m'adopter ?se demanda-t-il tout bas**

**-Et bah pourquoi pas nous ? proposèrent en souriant Raven et Logan **

**-Mais je vais pas vous géner ? Et puis vous avez déjà un enfant, je vais être en trop argumenta Harry **

**-Mais non parla Kurt pour la première fois , au contraire ça va être génial , avoir un frère c'est comme avoir un copain de jeu , c'est énorme !**

**-Alors c'est d'accord répondit Harry avec un sourire **

**-Mais il y a quand même un soucis ajouta Logan avec un air soucieux**

**Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui avec des têtes incrédules**

**Son nom de famille , contina Logan **

**-Ce n'est pas un problemes s'empressa d'ajouter Xavier ,le fait que ses parents l'ai volontairement peut jouer en notre faveur ...**

**-Juste pour confirmation , comment se fait-il qu'il parle déjà aussi bien Professeur? s'interrogea Raven **

**-Aucune idée ma chère, sûrement un effet de plus de cet étrange transfert répondit Charles**

**Pour en revenir à l'histoire de nom , étant donné que tes parents t'ont déclaré mort mon cher Harry , il n'y aura plus aucun ennui administratif , tu es libre de prendre le nom de famille qui te plaît continua le Professeur**

**-Dans ce cas , tu seras un Howlett ... Bienvenue dans la famille Harry Howlett ajouta Logan fièrement**

**-Parfait je m'occupe des formalités administratives dit Charles**

**Harry venait de comprendre qu'il faisait désormais partie d'une véritable famille, qu'il avait enfin un père et un mère ainsi qu'un frère ... La vie lui souriait enfin ... Harry Potter était mort consumé et Harry Howlett venait de naître **

**Fin du flash back**

**-**Harry ? Harry ? Harry?

-Oui ?

-Non rien ,mais tu avais l'air dans le vague , tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Je me rappellais juste mon arrivée ici , j'étais nostalgique c'est tout répondit Harry à son frère

-Nostalgique ou pas c'est ton anniversaire , et anniversaire ou pas le petit déjeuner va bientôt commencer donc si on veut pouvoir se servir ,va falloir se bouger un peu informa Kurt

Commença alors une course éffrénée dans les couloirs de l'Institut , avec un seul objectif pour nos deux fauves : atteindre la salle à manger les premiers !

Alors que les deux compères aperçevaient enfin les portes de la salle à manger , ils furent stoppés net dans leur élan et soulevé comme de vulgaires fétus de paille ; enfin facilement pour Kurt et un peu moins pour Harry ; par deux bras puissants

-Hé bien ,hé bien qu'avons-nous là ? Deux jeunes fauves à qui j'ai pourtant répété je ne sais combien de fois de ne pas courir dans les couloirs de l'Institut , mais est ce que vous m'avez écouté ? Non , bien sûr que non ! commença à roupéter le propriétaire des bras qui soulevaient les deux acolytes

Acolytes , qui notons le , n'affichaient pas vraiment une mine réjouie

-VICTOR! hurlèrent de concert les deux enfants

-Pourquoi tu as ... commença Harry

-Fait ça ?acheva Kurt

-Parce qu'en temps que responsable de la sécurité et surtout étant votre oncle , il est de mon devoir de vous apprendre la discipline et le respect des règlements argumenta Victor

-Discipline? sursauta Kurt

-Règlement ? continua Harry

Mais tu n'as jamais été fichu de respecter les règlements, tu ne supportes pas que l'on te donne des ordres et surtout avec papa , vous faisiez les quatres cents coups ! Alors poupougne tonton !

-Petit insolent ! Comment oses-tu? feula Victor

-J'ose tout se qui sied à un homme , qui n'ose pas n'en est plus un récita Harry

-Mais c'est que tu continues en plus , tu cherches la guerre ? demanda Victor d'un ton doucoureux

-Je t'attend vieux débris ricana Harry

-VICTOR! meugla une voix au loin

-C'est pas vrai maugréa l'intéréssé

-Je me demande comment fait papa pour toujours intervenir aux meilleurs ou aux pires moments grommela Harry

-Peut-être parce que ... insinua Kurt

-Peut-être parce que j'ai un sixième sens conçernant mes fils et mon frère termina Logan

-Juste une fois Jimmy , juste une fois laisse moi me confronter à Harry supplia Victor

-Quand les poules auront des dents , et Raven me tuerais si je te laissais faire ...

-Si je te laissais faire quoi _chéri _? intervint la voix de la mère des deux garnements

-Hé biiiiieeeennnnn ... si je laissais Victor emmener ... les enfants ... bafouilla le père de famille

-Dans la salle des dangers souffla Victor

-Pardon ? vitupéra Raven

Jamais au grand jamais mes enfants ne rentreront dans la salle des dangers sans moi Victor Howlett !

-Ca ne coutait rien d'essayer non ? dit gentiment Victor

-Mais oui , mais oui _try again in an other world_ chantonna Raven

-Je propose que l'on aille manger suggéra innocemment Harry

-Ne pense pas que je vais oublier pour autant ta bêtise de tout à l'heure lui rappella son oncle

Enfin arrivés dans la salle à manger la petite famille put enfin profiter du petit-déjeuner , les deux frères engloutissant des portions astronomiques de nourriture ; ce qui n'impressionnait plus personne : avec le temps ils s'y étaient tous fait .

Vint alors la distribution journalière de courrier , car si certaines familles reniaient leurs enfants , d'autres bien au contraire gardaient le contact .

Quand , pendant la lecture du dit courier , une chouette vint taper au carreau de la salle à manger .


End file.
